


It's A Bittersweet Feeling

by Rainbow__bean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Homesick Hinata Shouyou, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Pedro, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Timeskip | Haikyuu!!, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but effective I swear, it's fluff in angst clothing, literally so much in love wtf, no beta we die like daichi, not even that honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow__bean/pseuds/Rainbow__bean
Summary: "Hinata is crying in his room when Pedro comes back home."When Hinata Shouyou misses someone Pedro has never heard about so much he cries, and maybe it's because this someone is more important in his friend's life than he tought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Pedro, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	It's A Bittersweet Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever wrote something so short and still decided to post it, but it's because Kagehina has a special place in my heart and I can't keep how much I love them for myself. I just hope you like what I have to offer.  
> Also, I literally wrote this at three AM on a whim but I liked the idea so so much so, here.
> 
> (Titile is frome the song "Homesick" by Dua LIpa. I just found it very fitting.)

Hinata is crying in his room when Pedro comes back home.

He's heard him cry late at night several times since he got here, but it's never been quite this bad. With the door wide open and in the middle of the afternoon.

He's curled up in a corner of his room, full-on sobbing with his eyes fixed on his bed where his phone is lying face-up. Pedro doesn't know what to say or what the fuck is going on, but he doesn't need to let him know he's here because Shouyou murmurs "I just miss Kageyama" as if that clarifies at all the situation. It doesn't.

Pedro has never heard of this 'Kageyama', but he thinks it must be someone important in Shouyou's life if he's crying so much about it.

A friend, some distant relative, maybe a girlfriend.

It feels strange to think that Shouyou, always prone to oversharing, hasn't mentioned a girlfriend to him, so he asks.

He sits on the bed while Hinata takes a moment to try and compose himself enough to explain.

Turns out, Kageyama's not a girlfriend, because he's Hinata's rival.

Apparently he's made some kind of bet with the guy years ago (just like those cool characters in manga do) that he's gonna beat him in center court one day, and he's kind of the whole reason Sho is in Rio in the first place.

Basically the dude is a whole fucking deal, but Pedro is still kinda confused about the crying and missing your _rival_ so he's just there, at a loss of words, while Shouyou starts tearing up again.

So, he asks again. Because he has no better option and while Hinata was talking about him he did stop cry before so he may as well try.

It feels like turning on a tap, and all the things Sho has never said about this guy in the whole six months he's been here come rushing out of him as if he can't hold them back.

He tells him of their first game against each other all the way back in middle school, he tells him about ending up on the same team of this guy he swore to run to the ground someday and the anger he felt at just how unfair that was, he tells him about countless nights spent on the volleyball court together, walks halfway back home together in the chilly nights of Miyagi, training camps spent every waking hour practicing together like the mad men they were - still are - and collapsing exhausted in side-by-side futons, about tears of loss and victory, celebrations and arguments and a whole new Hinata Shouyou slowly paints itself in the eyes of Pedro, one that is so very much intertwined with this Kageyama boy that he can't believe he never knew about until now.

Halfway through reminiscing Shouyou had stopped crying, but Pedro can see him slightly shaking with a new wave of emotions now that he's telling him about Kageyama back in Japan, playing in the V-League, about the last time he's seen him on graduation day because he had training with the National Junior Team the day he left for Rio so they couldn't see each other off properly, about all the times they text for hours because Shouyou gets so lonely and misses his best friend so greatly his heart aches until he cries himself to sleep.

Tears are streaming once again on his cheeks when he says that today he caught his best receive to date on the beach and the first thing he wanted to do was call Kageyama to brag about it and then he remembered that it's three AM in Japan and he has a game tomorrow so he can't be messing up his sleep schedule with his need to constantly talk to this boy on the other side of the world that breaks his heart in a million pieces every time he thinks about not being there with him.

Pedro gets up from the bed to hug him at this point, because he's never seen sunny, bubbly Shouyou so devastated before over a thing that seems so futile, and he's feeling kind of angry at this Kageyama even if none of this is even his fault in the first place.

Then he scratches the world 'girlfriend' he had defined Kageyama with at first and replaces it with 'boyfriend', pretty sure at this point that this is what this whole thing is about, until Shouyou jolts upright, shock written all over his tear-stained face and goes "Wait, I think I'm in love with him?".

Pedro can't help but laugh, dumbstruck, at this and say " _You didn't know?_ Sho, from how you were talking about him I thought you two were a thing already?"

"What? No! I _literally_ realized just now that I'm in love with my best friend. Shit. I have to tell Yachi about this."

But the shock has already left his face, he's smiling now, and Pedro is not sure what he just witnessed and how the fuck Hinata went from crying in a corner to jumping around in his room with all this pent up energy coming off of waves around him, but he knows that his friend has someone waiting for him back home that makes him extremely happy and he changes the word again, to 'soulmate'.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Thank you so much for reading this.  
> I hope you liked my tiny contribution to these adorable dorks being in love.  
> If you did, and you wanna hear my incessants headcanons about them that I'll never be able to turn into fics, you can come talk to me about them on my Twitter @rainbowbean__  
> Keep browsing those Kagehina fics.


End file.
